The present invention relates to ultrasonic transducers and, in particular, to an ultrasonic transducer suitable for operation in high temperature and/or high pressure environments. Additionally, the present invention relates to a high temperature/pressure ultrasonic transducer having a compact and relatively simple a design utilizing a minimum number of transducer components. Finally, the present invention relates to high temperature ultrasonic detection and processing systems incorporating an ultrasonic transducer according to the present invention.
Ultrasonic transducers transmit and receive ultrasonic signals. The amplitude, frequency, and phase of the transmitted and received signals, as well as the time delay between transmission and receipt of the signals, are utilized to evaluate objects through which the signals travel and objects from which the signals are reflected. Accordingly, ultrasonic transducers are utilized in a number of applications to gather valuable diagnostic information. Unfortunately, conventional ultrasonic transducers are poorly suited for operation in high temperature or high pressure environments. For example, the temperature within a hot isostatic processing vessel commonly exceeds 300.degree. C. and the pressure within the vessel commonly exceeds 34 MPa. Conventional ultrasonic transducers have limited utility in such environments because they cannot withstand heat and pressure of this magnitude.
Accordingly, there is a need for an ultrasonic transducer capable of accurate and precise operation within high pressure and high temperature materials processing and ultrasonic detection systems.